Given the success of automated essay scoring technology, such application have been integrated into current standardized writing assessments. The writing community has expressed an interest in the development of an essay evaluation systems that include feedback about essay characteristics to facilitate the essay revision process.
There are many factors that contribute to overall improvement of developing writers. These factors include, for example, refined sentence structure, variety of appropriate word usage, and organizational structure. The improvement of organizational structure is believed to be critical in the essay revision process toward overall essay quality. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system that could indicate as feedback to students, the discourse elements in their essays.